Rocky Horror Chat Rooms
by RHPSluvver13
Summary: just a random little thing I came up with. i love chat room stories so i decided to make one too! XP please review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I love reading chat room fanfics, so I thought that I would write one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Richard O'Brien owns everything Rocky Horror

TheGloriousFurter:Frank

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: Rocky

CrimsonRedBitch: Magenta

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Riff Raff

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Columbia

Rock'n'rollSaxophone: Eddie

CrimsonRedBitch is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

CrimsonRedBitch: Heyy ;)

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Finally, a place where we can get away from those losers!

CrimsonRedBitch: I know! Isn't it wonderful?

TheGloriousFurter is online

MusteriousCreeperO_o: Dammit! I mean... Hey Frank.

TheGlouriousFurter: 'Sup Riff Raff

MysteriousCreeperO_o: That's not my name... And you know it!

CrimsonRedBitch: Raymond, don't take it personal. You know he just likes being an ass.

TheGloriousFurter: xP you know it Magnta

CrimsonRedBitch: ?... Magenta?

TheGlouriousFurter: yeah, it matchs ur butiful persnality... nd ur har

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Quit hitting on my sister you pervert!

TheGloriousFurter: haha i take tht as a coplimnt

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13:!

TheGlouriousFurter: WHAAAAATTT?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: HIIIII! I LUV YUUUHHH!

CrimsonRedBitch: Shut up Columbia!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: ...OOOOOWWWWW! I think you just blew my eardrums! Geez, type QUIETER!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Sowwy :,(

TheGloriousFurter: QUIT YELIN AT MI GF!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: You can't tell me what to do! You don't own me!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: umm... frankei...

TheGloriousFurter: Hold on bby SHUT UP RIF RAF! I cn say anythn I want!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: FRANK IM NOT UR GF!

CrimsonRedBitch: Ooh, do you want some ice for that burn Frank?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Ouch Columbia, that even hurt me!

TheGloriousFurter: wtf clumbia! Whos ur bf

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: ... eddie... I WUV U FWANK!

TheGloriousFurter: WTF COCO? EDDIE! SERUSLY?

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is online

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: what 'bout Eddie? What's goin' on baby?

TheGloriousFurter: leave mi GF alon asshole

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: frank im NOT ur GF

CrimsonRedBitch: WTF Frank? Seriously?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Let her go, Frank.

TheGloriousFurter: i kno ur not mi gf coco, im breaking up wit u!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: umm... I'm just gonna go now. I'll pick you up at 7 CoCo.

CrimsonRedBitch: Hey Ray, hehe that rhymed, go make so popcorn. This is quite entertaining.

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Alright, but don't expect me to do this type of shit for you all of the time. I'm not your bloody domestic.

CrimsonRedBitch: Well alright then...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: GASP! NO ONE EVVA BREKS UP WIT ME! NO FRANK IM BREKIN UP WIT YUH!

CrimsonRedBitch: ...

TheGloriousFurter: STFU MAGENTA!

CrimsonRedBitch: QUIT CALLING ME THAT! And I didn't say anything dumb ass.

CrimsonRedBitch: Hurry up Ray!

TheGloriousFurter: Shut up Magnta! Go fuck your brother or something

CrimsonRedBitch: EEEWWW! that's sick Frank!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: LEAVE MAYA ALONE YOU CUM GUZZLING DEMON SLUT!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Yeah cum guzzling demon slut, leave my sister alone!

CrimsonRedBitch: XD

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Doesn't feel too good does it cum guzzling demon slut?

TheGloriousFurter: STOP CALLIN MEE THAT! IM DUN WIT THIS BULLSHIT!

TheGloriousFurter is offline

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: well i gtg get redy for mi date wit eddie BYYYYYEEEEEEE!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Magenta, do you think us being together is gross? Because I saw what you wrote to Frank.

CrimsonRedBitch: Of course not! I'm just not ready for anyone to know yet. Don't worry about it, you know I love you. And why are you calling me Magenta?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Okay. I love you too. And I agree with Frank. It is a beautiful color just like you.

CrimsonRedBitch: Aww. Alright but I get to call you Riff Raff now ok?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Fair enough. Want to go see a movie now?

CrimsonRedBitch: Sure why not. :)

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! I live for your feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

TheGloriousFurter is online

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo is online

TheGloriousFurter: OH BABY!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: U CUM GUZZLING DEMON SLUT!

TheGloriousFurter: O shut up coco

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: U CUM GUZZLING DEMON SLUT!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: U CUM GUZZLING DEMON SLUT!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: U CUM GUZZLING DEMON SLUT!

TheGloriousFurter: Gasp! ROCKY!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: U CUM GUZZLING DEMON SLUT!

CrimsonRedBitch is online

CrimsonRedBitch: Hey Columbia! ^_^

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Hey Maya :) whers raymond

CrimsonRedBitch: I'm not sure. I didn't see him after school today.

TheGloriousFurter: thts cuz I loked his scrawny ass in the supply closet durin 4th perid! Hahahaha rotflmaoshidbtpntmbmbtlsnif!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: wut?

TheGloriousFurter: roling on the floor laghing my ass off so hard I died but the parmedik next to mee brought mee bak to life so now im fine

CrimsonRedBitch: FRANK! How could you do that? You... You...

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: U CUM GUZZLING DEMON SLUT!

CrimsonRedBitch: EXACTLY! Thank you Rocky!

TheGloriousFurter: STFU Magnta!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: U CUM GUZZLING DEMON SLUT!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: !))$:9

MysteriousCreeperO_o: FRANK, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!

TheGloriousFurter: Ahh Riff, finally decided to come out of the closet I see...

CrimsonRedBitch: Riff, are you ok?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Yeah I'm fine... Frank isnt going to be though.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: how did u get out

MysteriousCreeperO_o: The Janitor found me and UNTIED ME FROM THE DOOR!

TheGloriousFurter: DAMN!

CrimsonRedBitch: Where are you?

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: 83!4;jsnsoxjebfkckdn FRANK, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!

TheGloriousFurter: SHOVE IT ROCKY!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: McDonald's

CrimsonRedBitch: Oooh bring me home some fries!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: alright.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: OOOH RAYMOND! CAN YOU BRING ME SOMETHING?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Ugh... What?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: ok um... A big Mac, a large fry, 3 dollar burgers, two sodas, chiken nuggets, and... Umm... A TACO!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: WTF? A taco?

Sparklezz&&GlittetLuvver13: YEA! TACOS R AMAZING!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: ... No

CrimsonRedBitch: hahaha when are you going to be home?

TheGloriousFurter:hsjsisiebicjdisoxjdrbdisos ROCKY jsidbeid LET GO OF jsndkxjsndixoppqj MY jbidisbsidKEYBOARD!idjddkd

MysteriousCreeperO_o: I just got my food. I'll be home in a few.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: DID YOU GET MY TACO?

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: DAMN!

CrimsonRedBitch: Columbia, you do know that they don't sell tacos at McDonalds right?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!

TheGloriousFurter: hahahahaahaha sux 4 u

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: shut up u cum guzzling demon slut

TheGloriousFurter is offline

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: :,(

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o: is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: DID U GET MY TACO?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: No. How are your fries my love?

CrimsonRedBitch: RAYMOND!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: OH MY GOD MAYA I'M SO SORRY! I HIT ENTER BEFORE I COULD ERASE IT!

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: EEEEWWWW! RAYMOND SHE'S YOUR SISTER!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Do NOT tell anybody about this or I WILL end you! UNDERSTAND?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: understood

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Good

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: damn...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is offline


	3. Chapter 3

TheGloriousFurter is online (invisible)

CrimsonRedBitch is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

CrimsonRedBitch: GO AWAY ASSHOLE!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: No, Magenta, we need to talk about this!

CrimsonRedBitch: Quit calling me that! You knew that I didn't want anyone to know about us and yet now Columbia knows! I'm surprised the whole school doesn't know yet!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Maya it was an accident! I didn't mean to write it! Maya, why would I do it on purpose if I knew it would hurt you? I love you... You know that. I would never try to hurt you!

CrimsonRedBitch: I know... I'm just afraid of what people will say...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Don't be.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is onlineSparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Hey guys... Should I leave?

CrimsonRedBitch: No it's fine.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: k. Just so u kno I havent told anyone.

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Thanks CoCo. Glad to know we can trust you.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: np. Hey did you hear that eddie got xpeled 2day?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Yeah why did he get expelled?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Frank was spreading a rumor saying that we fucked BUT IT IS SOOOO NOT TRU!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is online

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: hey guys. Hey Colimbia :) is Frank giving you anymore trouble?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: nope cuz you kicked his ass! XD

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: you know it!

CrimsonRedBitch: Frank is such a douchebag!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Definitely. Hey you guys wanna come over for a little? We are dying of boredom over here.

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: sure why not

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: YAAAY!

CrimsonRedBitch: Cool. And you can tell Eddie if you want CoCo. We trust him.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: alrite. C u guys in a litle.

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: tell me what?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: ill tell u on the way there.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is off line

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

TheGloriousFurter: OH... MY... FISHNETS!

TheGloriousFurter is offline


	4. Chapter 4

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

CrimsonRedBitch is online

CrimsonRedBitch: God Columbia I thought we could trust you and Eddie!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Maya I swear we didnt tel anybody!

CrimsonRedBitch: THEN HOW THE HELL DOES THE WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL KNOW ABOUT RAYMOND AND I?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: IDK BUT I SWEAR IT WASNT US!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Magenta, calm down... I know for a fact Columbia wouldn't tell

CrimsonRedBitch: Then who the fuck told everyone, Riff?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: I don't know...

TheGloriousFurter is online

TheGloriousFurter: hey riff raff, hows your sister? Whoops, I meant gf! MysteriousCreeperO_o: How do you know about that? You weren't even at school

TheGloriousFurter: first off... It was spread thru email. Secondly... im the one who sent the email in the first place

CrimsonRedBitch: WHAT THE FUCK! YOU LOW LIFE PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT! IM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU! DON'T FORGET, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER!

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o: You've done it now Frank! She just left and I'm not going to stop her. You deserve whatever the hell she does to you.

TheGloriousFurter: im not afraid of a girl. and im defnitly not afraid to hit one either. U shuld kno that now, given all of the times I beat ur scrawny ass

MysteriousCreeperO_o: You just don't know when enough is enough do you? I hope Magenta really does kill you...

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

TheGloriousFurter: god whut a fuckin dumb ass

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Shut the fuck up frank! No wondr evryone hates you! U r such an ass!

TheGloriousFurter: Jsnsb $/$:$;93!teulwrulstieydk.(7"/57285"2-

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Frankie?

TheGloriousFurter: bxjsoaish!:$:82&&%*]€

TheGloriousFurter: It's Maya. I just knocked Frank out. Don't EVER bring this up again, alright. As far as you're concerned, I was never here, got it?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 : yepp!

TheGloriousFurter: hahaha GAWD he is gonna hurt tomorrow! Oh shit! His parents are home!

TheGloriousFurter is is online

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: hi rocky...

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: wut rong clumbia?Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: nothing... do u like frank?

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: man lady? NOOOO!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: GOOD!

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

CrimsonRedBitch is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o: So he didn't put up a fight at all?

CrimsonRedBitch: I didn't give him a chance XD I beat the shit out of him!

CrimsonRedBitch: (photo)

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: OMG r u sure he is still alive?

CrimsonRedBitch: Yeah he had a pulse when I left. :(

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Damn...

CrimsonRedBitch: hahaha!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: OUCH!

CrimsonRedBitch: Oh, hi Rocky. Are you ok?

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: man lady look hurt

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Oh he is Rocky! You can count on that! Haha the little shit deserved it.

CrimsonRedBitch: You're so cute when you're excited, Riff 3

MysteriousCreeperO_o: 3 wanna go elbow fuck? ;D

CrimsonRedBitch: Definitely

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: clumbia wuts an elbow fuck?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I... Don't... Know... EEEEWWWWWW!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is : CUM GUZZLING DEMON SLUT!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo is offline

A/N: OMG ROCKY CAN TALK! oh and in the first chapter I forgot to give my friend heather credit for some of the names and the phrase 'cum guzzling demon slut'. So yeah... THANKS HEATHER!


	5. Chapter 5

TheGloriousFurter is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is online

CrimsonRedBitch is online

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: Hey baby

TheGloriousFurter: wel helllo edy

CrimsonRedBitch: Umm asshole, I'm pretty sure that was for Columbia.

TheGloriousFurter: piss off magnta

CrimsonRedBitch: stop calling me that cum guzzling demon slut

TheGloriousFurter: stop calin me cum guzling demon slut

CrimsonRedBitch: fair enough

MysteriousCreeperO_o: hey Frank how are your bruises doing

TheGloriousFurter: fine actuly doesnt even hurt

MusteriousCreeperO_o: DAMN!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: hes gotta b lyin that pictur of him was prety bad

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: whoa whoa whoa what happened?

CrimsonRedBitch: I beat the shit out of him yesterday. XD

CrimsonRedBitch: (photo)

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: fuck, that looks painful.

MysteriousCreeperO_o: It is. Magenta's hit me before and she can pack a punch.

TheGloriousFurter: STFU RIFF RAFF!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: lol. Wait who is riff raff and magenta?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: magenta=maya and riff raff=raymond

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Frank gave us those names to annoy us, but they kind of stuck. :/

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: hey rocky ^_^

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: hi clumbia

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: whoa he can talk!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: yeah i just lerned that to

TheGloriousFurter: damn... who wuldve guessed

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: maya wut an elbow fuck?

CrimsonRedBitch: ... Uhhhh

TheGloriousFurter: oooh this shuld b intrestin

CrimsonRedBitch: umm I have to go. I have homework. Bye

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

TheGloriousFurter: riiiiiiiff ;)

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

TheGloriousFurter: damn im really curius now wutever it is it sounds sexy!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver: EEEEEEWWWWWWWW FRANKIE THTS GROOOOSSSSSSSS!

TheGloriousFurter: you dnt even kno wut it is so how do u kno if its gross

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver: it sounds dirty...

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: i love how innocent you are 3

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver: awwww 3 3

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: ELBOW FUCK ELBOW FUCK ELBOW FUCK!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver is offline

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: nice one rocky you scared her away

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is offline

TheGloriousFurter: hey rocky wanna come over ;)

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: AAAAAAAAAH SCARY MAN LADY!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo is offline

TheGloriousFurter: D,:

TheGloriousFurter is offline

A/N Aww poor frank lol. Sorry the chapters have been really short but I think they leave off at pretty good spots :p


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

TheGloriousFurter is online

TheGloriousFurter: so rif raf wut is an ebow fuck?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: none of your damn business

TheGloriousFurter: ...wut :|

MysteriousCreeperO_o: you heard me!

TheGloriousFurter: take it bak u litle fuck

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: hey guys wuts up :P

MysteriousCreeperO_o: you're the little duck

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver: um... Thankz? XD

MysteriousCreeperO_o: that was meant for frank... :/

TheGloriousFurter: wait... imma duck now?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: What? Damn it I meant duck!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: *Duck

MysteriousCreeperO_o: **duck

MysteriousCreeperO_o:***duck

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver: riff, do you mean fuck?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: how the duck did you do that?

CrimsonRedBitch is online

TheGloriousFurter: its easy just... fuck

CrimsonRedBitch: what are you teaching my brother?

TheGloriousFurter: propr fucking teknikes

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver: EWWWWW FRANK YOUR GROSS!

CrimsonRedBitch: O.O ... What the fuck?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: HOW DO YOU DO THAT?

CrimsonRedBitch: DO WHAT?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: DUCK!

TheGloriousFurter: he meens fuck

CrimsonRedBitch: how the hell should I know? I'm only 14

TheGloriousFurter: so... im 15 and ive fucked like... Um... ALOT OF PEOPLE!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: O_O ... No one needed to know that, but thanks for sharing?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver: EWWWWH!

CrimsonRedBitch: Can we please change the subject?

TheGloriousFurter: oh magnta we all kno ur jus jelus that u cant tap this ;)

CrimsonRedBitch: EWWWWWW!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Columbia moment much?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver: wuts that supposed to mean?

CrimsonRedBitch: I don't know just ignore him

MysteriousCreeperO_o: you guys are such girls

CrimsonRedBitch: Thanks for the accusation Captain Obvious

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver: OHMYGAWD OHMYGAWD OHMYGAWD OH-MY-GAWD!

TheGloriousFurter: wut wut wut?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver: THEY SELL TACOS AT MCDONALDS NOW!

CrimsonRedBitch: really?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver: YEAH! riff raff go buy me a tacoooooo!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: NO!

CrimsonRedBitch: Riffy, can you pwetty pwease go buy me and Columbia a taco?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Damn you know I can't say no to you...

TheGloriousFurter: ooooooh I wantt a tacoooooo tooooooooo!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: NO! and what's with all the extra O's? Are you high?

TheGloriousFurter:!Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I WANNNA GET HIGH!

CrimsonRedBitch: Wait... Your not high right now? Sure seems like it...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: no Judy slipped deprived

TheGloriousFurter: JUDY SLIPPED? OHMYGAWD I NEED TO SAVE JUDY!

TheGloriousFurter is offline

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I meant sleep deprived...

CrimsonRedBitch: HAHAHAHAHAAHAA! what a dumb ass!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Do you guys still want a taco?

CrimsonRedBitch: yes please :D

MysteriousCreeperO_o: fine...

CrimsonRedBitch: thank you Riffy! I love you 3

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: OHMYGAWD I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOOO!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: o_O ok then...

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

CrimsonRedBitch: you want to come over so we can eat our tacos?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: yeah can I paint your nails?

CrimsonRedBitch: ugh fine...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: yay!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is offline

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

TheGloriousFurter is online

TheGloriousFurter: JUDY NEVER SLIPPED!

TheGloriousFurter: hello...?

TheGloriousFurter is offline

A/N: review review review!


	7. Chapter 7

CrimsonRedBitch is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

CrimsonRedBitch: Gawd, I feel like shit!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: UR BROTHER TRIED TO POYSON US!

CrimsonRedBitch: why would he want to poison me? He loves me

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: good point... HEY!

CrimsonRedBitch: :P

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Hey guys. How are you feeling?

CrimsonRedBitch: like shit

Sparklezz&&GliiterLuvver13: same :,(

MysteriousCreeperO_o: I'm really sorry about that you guys. I feel really bad :(

CrimsonRedBitch: it's ok. Its not your fault.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: YES IT IS U TRIED TO POYSON US!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: why would I want to poison Magenta? I love her

CrimsonRedBitch: awww I love you too!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: HEY!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: I'm just messing with you Columbia.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: :)

CrimsonRedBitch: hey, riff, if you're on here, where are you?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: I'm at... Brad's house...

CrimsonRedBitch: PFFFFFWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Why are you at the asshole's house?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: EEEEWWWWWW MAGENTA! i get that its funny but u dont have to spit ur drink all over me!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Hahahaha wait, why is Columbia at our house?

CrimsonRedBitch: she stayed the night last night

MysteriousCreeperO_o: how did I not know this...?

CrimsonRedBitch: Beats me. We were up all night last night

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: XD haha I drew on your face!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: t(.)t Bitch!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: swwy :,(

CrimsonRedBitch: why are you at majors' house?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: stupid science project

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: sux for u! XP

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Tell me about. AND his girlfriend Janet is over!

CrimsonRedBitch: hahaha he's dating the slut? I feel so sorry for you right now!

TheGloriousFurter is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: THAT FUCKIN SUX

TheGloriousFurter: bitch t(-_-)

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: D':

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is is online

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo is online

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: hey guys what's up?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: ! 333

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: yeeeessssssss?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: OHMYGAWD I LOVE YOOOOOOU!

CrimsonRedBitch: well thats the last time I give Columbia sugar... :|

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: AAAAAAWWWWWWWW!

CrimsonRedBitch: EEEEEEEEEWWWWW! COLUMBIA!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: wut rong magnta

CrimsonRedBitch: Uughh! Columbia just threw up on me! RIFF THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: HOW IS IT MY FAULT?

CrimsonRedBitch: YOU GAVE US POISONOUS TACOS!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: you two are the ones who asked for the damn tacos so it's all your fucking fault! :|

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

TheGloriousFurter: hehe FAIL!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: shut the duck up!

TheGloriousFurter: haha even bigger fail! XD

MysteriousCreeperO_o: t(.)

Sci-FiDude678 is online

PeaceLove&Pink is online

Sci-FiDude678: hey guys!

PeaceLove&Pink: what's up?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: umm... I gtg do hw... Bye!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is offline

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: later spazzes

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is offline

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: JANET!

PeaceLove&Pink: hi rocky... :)

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: OMG OMG OMG OMG SHE SAID HI!

PeaceLove&Pink: ;)

Sci-FiDude678: JANET!

TheGloriousFurter: hey brad... Wanna comee over? ;)

Sci-FiDude678 is offline

TheGloriousFurter: oh well. How bout u janet?

PeaceLove&Pink is offline

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: stupid man lady... :,(

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo is offline

TheGloriousFurter: awww D,:

TheGloriousFurter is offline

A/N: once again aww poor frank. Hahaha review review REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

CrimsonRedBitch is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o: hey...

CrimsonRedBitch: hey...?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: are you still mad at me?

CrimsonRedBitch: no. I was never really mad at you, just at the situation. Sorry I took it out on you :(

MysteriousCreeperO_o: it's ok :)

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: HEEEEEEEYYYYYYY GUUUUYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSS!

CrimsonRedBitch: Columbia, are you ok?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: NOPE!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: well then what's wrong with you?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: SOOO MANY THINGSSSSS!

CrimsonRedBitch: hahah so true, so true...

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is online

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: hey guys what's up?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: not much

CrimsonRedBitch: same :/

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: OMG THE SKYYYYY!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: haha good one! Lol

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: IIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRR!

CrimsonRedBitch: O.o

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Columbia, I'm asking you this because I care. What are you on?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: PIXIE STIXXXXXXXX!

CrimsonRedBitch: OHMYGAWD I WANT SOME PIXIE STICKS! I'm coming over now!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: YAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o: shit columbia I'm never going to get any sleep now!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: OOOOOHHH WEEEEEEELLLLLLL!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: I feel ya riff :/

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: u guys wanna com ovr and eat pixi stix tooooooooo?

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: HELL YEAH!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: sure might as well.

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: PIXIIIIIII STIXXXXXXXX!

CrimsonRedBitch is online

CrimsonRedBitch: OHMYGAWD I LOVE PIXIE STICKS!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: IIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRR!

CrimsonRedBitch: where did everybody else go?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: they r commin over heeeerrereeer!

CrimsonRedBitch: NOOOOO WAAAAAAAYYYYY!

TheGloriousFurter is online

TheGloriousFurter: sup bitches

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I LUUUUVVV UUUUUUU FRAAAAANNNNKKKKKK!

CrimsonRedBitch: EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW COLUMBIA! he's a boy!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: soooooo rifff raffffff iss a boooiiii!

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

CrimsonRedBitch: noooooo riff is my personal unicorn and I loves himmmmmm!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: umm O_o

TheGloriousFurter: Hahahahaha riff raffs been demoteted down to a unicrn!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is online

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: OHMYGAWD PIXIE STIX ARE SOOOOOO GOOOOOOODD!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: IIIIIIKKKKKKRRRRR!

TheGloriousFurter: U GUYS HAVE PIXI STIX!

CrimsonRedBitch: yeaaaaaa u shuld com over!

TheGloriousFurter: kkkkkk!

TheGloriousFurter is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o: OMG I AM A UNICORN!

CrimsonRedBitch: c I tolld UUUUUUU!

CrimsonRedBitch: U IZ MY SEXI UNICORN!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: I WANNA BE A UNICORN!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: okkk!

TheGloriousFurter is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: OK WE IZ NOW ALL UNICORNS!

TheGloriousFurter: NOOOOO I WANNA BE A BELUGA WHALE!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: BABY BELUGA IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA, SWIM SO FAAAARR AND SWIM SO FREEEEEE!

CrimsonRedBitch: NOOOOO it's all about the water buffuffalossss!

CrimsonRedBitch: EVERYBODY HAS A WATER BUFFALO YOURS IS FAST, BUT MINE IS SLOW!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: NOOOOO EVERYBODY OWNS A BABY KANGAROO YOURS IS PINK, BUT MINE IS BLUE!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: OHMYGAWD I LOVE THE VEGGIE TALES!

TheGloriousFurter: is it just me or is spongebob dancing in the corner!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: no that's Dora! I LOVE YOU DORA!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: OWWW MAGENTA STOP HITTING ME!

CrimsonRedBitch: no I'm the only one your aloud to love!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: EEEEWWWW QUIT MAKING OUT YOU GUYS!

Sci-FiDude678 is online

PeaceLove&Pink is online

PeaceLove&Pink: hi guys ^_^

TheGloriousFurter: HEY JANET GUESSSSS WUT!

PeaceLove&Pink: umm... What...?

TheGloriousFurter: I'M A BELUGA WHALE!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: AND IMMA UNICORN!

CrimsonRedBitch: I LIKE WATER BUFFUFFALOSSSS!

Sci-FiDude678: OMG I DO TOO!

PeaceLove&Pink: WTF Brad?

Sci-FiDude678: ...

TheGloriousFurter: I'M JUST A SWEET TRANSVESTITE, FROM TRANSSEXUAL, TRANSYLVANIAAAA-HA-HA

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: IT WAS GREAT WHEN IT ALL BEGAN! I WAS A REGULAR FRANKIE FAN!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: HOT PATOOTIE, BLESS MY SOUL! I REALLY LOVE THAT ROCK 'N' ROLL!

PeaceLove&Pink: WTF

Sci-FiDude678: DAMMIT JANET, I LOVE YOU!

PeaceLove&Pink: ...

CrimsonRedBitch: riff raff kisses! ITS SO DREAMY, OH FANTASY FREE ME!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: I GOT THEM MOVES LIKE JAGGER I GOT THEM MOVES LIKE JAGGER I GOT THEM MOOOOOOOOOOVES LIKE JAGGER!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: COLUMBIA QUIT MAKING OUT WITH FRANK!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I will wen u stop making out with my mop.

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: BUT HER KISSES ARE SO SOFT!

PeaceLove&Pink: I'm just gonna go now...

PeaceLove&Pink is offline

Sci-FiDude678: I LOVE COFFEE!

CrimsonRedBitch: that explains a lot...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: I love pixie sticks!

TheGloriousFurter: I LOVE BELUGA WHALES!

CrimsonRedBitch: Well I think my sugar high has worn off... :(

MysteriousCreeperO_o: same here. I think we should head home now

CrimsonRedBitch: good idea. Bye guys

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: I'm gonna get goin' baby. Ttyl

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is offline

TheGloriousFurter: I'm telling you coco its all about teh beluga whales!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: NOOOOO IT'S ALL ABOUT THE UNICORNS!

TheGloriousFurter: BELUGA WHALES!

Spaklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: UNICORNS!

Sci-FiDude678: BUFFALOOOOOSSSSSSSS!

A/N: and that went on for the next 3 hours REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

CrimsonRedBitch is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

CrimsonRedBitch: You like Frank, don't you?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: wut r u talking about?

CrimsonRedBitch: Don't lie. You like him and you know it!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I DONT LIKE HIM!

CrimsonRedBitch: yes you do! You to need to go out!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: NO!

CrimsonRedBitch: YEEEESSSSS!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Yyyyyyyy?

CrimsonRedBitch: BECAUSE YOU AND FRANK WOULD MAKE PRETTY BABIES SO GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE SEWER AND DATE HIM!... please

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: first off im 14 and don't want kids yet. secondly he's not my type

CrimsonRedBitch: I'm talking about when you get married to him!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I'm not gonna marry jim!

CrimsonRedBitch: I'm not talking about jim I'm talking about FRANK!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I meant him not Jim

CrimsonRedBitch: dude this is a funny convo... JUST ADMIT YOU LIKE FRANK!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I DON'T LIKE HIM!

CrimsonRedBitch: Oh come on Columbia, you were practically eating his face

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: FINE! I like him... A lot... DO NOT TELL HIM OR I WILL HURT YOU!

CrimsonRedBitch: OK! I won't tell him. But what about Eddie?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I like him too... :'(

CrimsonRedBitch: :/

KangaroosInSpeedos is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Hiya :D

CrimsonRedBitch: Who the hell are you?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: So friendlly Magenta

CrimsonRedBitch: t(^.^)

KangaroosInSpeedos: I'm Ashley is Raymond on?

CrimsonRedBitch: No. Which Raymond are you looking for?

KangaroosInSpeedos: Raymond Vitus

CrimsonRedBitch: Oh, your looking for my brother! Hold on I'll tell him to get on.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: so ashley r u new to Serrano

KangaroosInSpeedos: yea today was my first day

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: oh cool! Well im Columbia! So how do u kno riff raff?

KangaroosInSpeedos: ?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: oh raymond! sorry that's his nickname. Ok since Ur new imma let u kno who everyone is.

CrimsonRedBitch is maya but we call her magenta

MysteriousCreeperO_o is raymond but we call him riff raff

TheGloriousFurter is Frank

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is my bf eddie 3

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo is rocky

Sci-FiDude678 is Brad Majors

And PeaceLove&Pink is Janet Weiss

KangaroosInSpeedos: those names seem familiar... OH I GOT IT! Do you guys role play for the Rocky Horror Picture Show?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: the wut?

KangaroosInSpeedos: GASP! you've never seen Rocky Horror?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: NOPE!

KangaroosInSpeedos: we're going to have to go and see it when they have a midnight showing so you can lose your virginity.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: WUT! Um im not redy for that yet.

KangaroosInSpeedos: it's a joke! Sorta... I'll explain later

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Hey Ashley. What's up?

KangaroosInSpeedos: Hehehe hi raymond ^_^ Nm u?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Not much... Just watching a movie with Maya.

KangaroosInSpeedos: oooh what movie?

CrimsonRedBitch: The Rocky Horror Picture Show

KangaroosInSpeedos: GASP! I LOVE THAT MOVIE!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: it's our first time watching it

CrimsonRedBitch: And so far I'm loving it! its sooo weird!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: magenta! What does it mean when you lose your virginity?

CrimsonRedBitch: Umm... I don't want to answer that question

KangaroosInSpeedos: she is talking about the movie

MysteriousCreeperO_o: O.O

KangaroosInSpeedos: I take it you two don't know about that either...

KangaroosInSpeedos: So where are you guys at in the movie?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: uh... Brad just proposed to Janet

PeaceLove&Pink is online

KangaroosInSpeedos: DAMMIT JANET LET'S GO SCREW!

PeaceLove&Pink: umm... Do I know you?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: JANET HAVE YOU SEEN ROCKY HORROR!

PeaceLove&Pink: yea... Why?

KangaroosInSpeedos: I take it you guys don't know about the AP either...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: NO ONE WILL TELL ME WHAT IT MEANS TO LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY!

PeaceLove&Pink: O.O?

KangaroosInSpeedos: XD

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! DX

CrimsonRedBitch: OMG I JUST REALIZED THAT I GREW UP LISTENING TO THE TIME WARP! :D

MysteriousCreeperO_o: IT'S JUST A JUMP TO THE LEFT!

CrimsonRedBitch: AND THEN A STEP TO THE RIIIIIIIIIGHT!

PeaceLove&Pink: PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HIPS!

KangaroosInSpeedos: or someone elses... O_o

MysteriousCreeperO_o: AND BRING YOUR KNEES IN TIIIIIGHT!

CrimsonRedBitch: BUT IT'S THE PELVIC THRUST!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: THIS IS DRIVING ME INSANE!

KangaroosInSpeedos: LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNN!

CrimsonRedBitch: haha...ha...ha... My hips hurt now...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: haha... So do mine ;)

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: EEEEEEWWWWW!

CrimsonRedBitch: NOT LIKE THAT!

PeaceLove&Pink: well that what riff made it sound like!

KangaroosInSpeedos: wait, I thought you two were siblings...?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: yea... But we don't really care

KangaroosInSpeedos: I think that's cool

TheGloriousFurter is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IT MEANS TO LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY?

TheGloriousFurter: its wher u fuk someone for da frst time.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: WHY WUD U GUYS WANNA WATCH A MOVIE THAT MAKES U DO THT?

CrimsonRedBitch: what the hell are you taking about?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: ROCKY HORROR MAKES YOU LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: O_O

PeaceLove&Pink: :...

KangaroosInSpeedos: XDDD HAHAHAHAAHHAAHAH THIS IS FUNNY!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: should we turn this off...?

CrimsonRedBitch: umm...

TheGloriousFurter: MAGNTA HESTATEDDD!

CrimsonRedBitch: STFU!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: :O !

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Coco... That emoticon looks like a blow-up doll...

KangaroosInSpeedos: XDDD HKVCFHHCDH CV GV JV. DUHVHDBVI

TheGloriousFurter: ?

KangaroosInSpeedos: I was banging my hand on the keyboard.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: SOMEONE TELL ME HOW YOU LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY!

CrimsonRedBitch: I'm leaving this convo...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: same here

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

PeaceLove&Pink: I'm going to Brads house now. Bye coco

PeaceLove&Pink is offline

TheGloriousFurter: hey coco i can help u lose ur vrgnty

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: piss off frank!

KangaroosInSpeedos is offline

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is offline

TheGloriousFurter is offline

**A/N: This was so much fun to write and i dont care that it sucks! off topic: have you ever noticed how frank is always the last one to get off?Ok so for all of you wondering who KangaroosInSpeedos is, that's my friend Ashley. I print out the story for her to read and she gives it back with her name in every single chapter. XD**

**anyways... REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

TheGloriousFurter is online

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo is online

CrimsonRedBitch is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is online

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo is online

TheGloriousFurter: HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEARS BITCHES!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: happy new years guys ^_^

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEARS BITCHES!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: looks like rocky is just copy and pasting again...

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: looks like rocky is just copy and pasting again...

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: happy new years everyone. Happy new years baby.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Happy new years Eddie! I wuv u!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: Happy new years Eddie! I wuv u!

TheGloriousFurter: yu luv evrybdy coco

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: so?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Happy new years, Maya

CrimsonRedBitch: Oh raymond! I love it!

TheGloriousFurter: WHOA FIRST NAMES!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: wut did u get?

CrimsonRedBitch: I got a pair of earrings!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: AWWWW HE LOVES YOU!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Yes, yes I do

CrimsonRedBitch: I love you too

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: EWW QUIT KISSING!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: How do you know we were kissing?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: BECUUUZZ! Ppl always kiss after they say I luv u!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: We didn't kiss after I told you that I loved you. You didn't even say it back... :(

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: thts bcuz... I LOVE FRANK!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: WHAT?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I wuv u!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: don't give me that bullshit. I'm out.

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is offline

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: D':

CrimsonRedBitch: wow... :(

TheGloriousFurter: so... R we lik bf gf now?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: sure :D

MysteriousCreeperO_o: ...

CrimsonRedBitch: do you guys want to come to our New Years party?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: SHURE! :D

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: YESSSSSS!

TheGloriousFurter: defnitly! U guys hav awsum parties

CrimsonRedBitch: Sorry Frank your not invited.

TheGloriousFurter: D: YYYYYYYY NNNNNNOOOOOOOOTTTTT?

MysteriousCreeperO_O: Because last time you came to our New Year's party, you locked our parents out, brought alcohol, turned it into a live Porno by having sex with Columbia in front of EVERYONE for half an hour STRAIGHT, and somehow, we all ended up in jail for the night!

TheGloriousFurter: Hahahaha that was a FUN NIGHT!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: WUT? I SLEPT WITH FRANK IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Yepp.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I DONT BELIEVE U!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: Because last time you came to our New Year's party, you locked our parents out, brought alcohol, turned it into a live Porno by having sex with Columbia in front of EVERYONE for half an hour STRAIGHT, and somehow, we all ended up in jail for the night!  
>PROOOOOOF!<p>

MysteriousCreeperO_o: I have proof! Hold on...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: (video)

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SLEPTT WITH FRAANK!

CrimsonRedBitch: RIFF! WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT ON YOUR COMPUTER?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: hey Magenta, where's your phone?

CrimsonRedBitch: THAT DOESN'T ANSWER... oh shit...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: you can IM on a phone too. :)

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Magenta... Why do you have that on your phone?

CrimsonRedBitch: Because I was going to show you the next morning but I forgot and I forgot to erase it off of my phone.

TheGloriousFurter: LIAR! she probly watchez itt allll teh time! She probly loves u and wants to have sex wit yuh!

CrimsonRedBitch: yes Frank, that's exactly why. But I do love you coco :)

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I LOVE YOU TOOOO! Let's go out

CrimsonRedBitch: OKAY :D

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is offline

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o: what... What just happened...?

TheGloriousFurter: I thnk our gf just left us 4 each othr...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: ... Duck...

TheGloriousFurter: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

MysteriousCreeperO_o: DAMMIT!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: CUM GUZZLING DEMON SLUT!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: oh god not this again!

TheGloriousFurter: STFU ROCKY! GOD THT IS SO LAME SO SHUT UP!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: me only jokingggg D'X

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o: FAIL!

TheGloriousFurter: STFU!

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later (frank and riff are still on)<strong>

PeaceLove&Pink is online

PeaceLove&Pink: Hey. Are Magenta and Columbia on?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: no :,(

PeaceLove&Pink: what's wrong?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: magenta and Columbia are dating now...

PeaceLove&Pink: ... Whoa... Didn't see that coming...

TheGloriousFurter: us eether. Theyve been gon 4 3 hours now. ;)

PeaceLove&Pink: eww...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: shut up Frank!

CrimsonRedBitch is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: HHHHHHIIIIIIIIII GUYYYYYYYYSSSSSS MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Are you two high?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: MAYBEEee!

CrimsonRedBitch: Coco is. I'm not.

TheGloriousFurter: where did you guys go?

CrimsonRedBitch: we had the best time EVER!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: WE ;)

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: WENT ;)

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: AND ;)

PeaceLove&Pink: do NOT finish the sentence!

TheGloriousFurter: finish the sentnse! FINISH THE SENTNSE!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: got our nails done ;)

CrimsonRedBitch: Columbia wouldn't stop sniffing the nailpolish XD

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: and

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: then

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: we

PeaceLove&Pink: EWW!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: got starbucks :D

CrimsonRedBitch: XD YOU GUYS ARE SUCH PERVERTS!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Magenta? Why did you just kiss me?

CrimsonRedBitch: What? I'm not allowed to kiss my bf?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: so... we're still together?

CrimsonRedBitch: yeeeaaaaa...! Why wouldn't we be?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: because: CrimsonRedBitch: yes Frank, that's exactly why. But I do love you coco :)

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I LOVE YOU TOOOO! Let's go out

CrimsonRedBitch: we meant go out as go out... To town!

PeaceLove&Pink: OHHHHHH!

TheGloriousFurter: XD you guys are weird!

CrimsonRedBitch: yea... WE'RE the weird ones. You're the one that dresses like a girl!

TheGloriousFurter: SHUT UP!

PeaceLove&Pink: are you guys still having your new years party?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: yea, come on over around 10

PeaceLove&Pink: ok ^_~

TheGloriousFurter: WAIT! UR INVITING TEH SLUT BUTT NOT MEE!

CrimsonRedBitch: Yepp! And we are inviting the asshole too!

PeaceLove&Pink: HEY!

CrimsonRedBitch: I LOVE YOU JANET!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Tell us about it Janet!

PeaceLove&Pink: XD

TheGloriousFurter: t(-_-)t

TheGloriousFurter is offline

PeaceLove&Pink is offline

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: hello?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: HELLO!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: assholes... -_-

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is offline

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

CrimsonRedBitch is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT!

CrimsonRedBitch: THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK!

TheGloriousFurter is online

CrimsonRedBitch: I KISSED A GIRL JUST TO TRY IT!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I HOPE MY BOYFRIEND DON'T MIND IT!

TheGloriousFurter: I don't mind it.

CrimsonRedBitch: GAH!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: FRANKIE U SCARED US!

TheGloriousFurter: XD I wish I cud c the way u look rite now!

CrimsonRedBitch: shut up!

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is online

PeaceLove&Pink is online

Sci-FiDude678 is online

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo is online

CrimsonRedBitch: haha it's weird that all of you guys got on at the same time!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: ok then...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: EDDIE!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: ...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: LET'S PLAY A GAME!

Sci-FiDude678: what game?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: ok, we all pick a famous singer and give clues on who we are! Then we have to guess who everyone else is!

PeaceLove&Pink: ok

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: okkkkk

CrimsonRedBitch: sounds... Interesting. I'm in

MysteriousCreeperO_o: me too

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: sure...

Sci-FiDude678: sounds fun!

TheGloriousFurter: wutevr

CrimsonRedBitch: cuz baby your a firework!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: they say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me! :'(

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: well, I can see the world is coming to an end!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: I JUST NEED SOMEBODY TO LOOOOOOOVE!

CrimsonRedBitch: (?)

MysteriousCreeperO_o: (just a song)

CrimsonRedBitch: (ok)

PeaceLove&Pink: A kick in the teeth is good for some, a kiss with a fist is better than none

Sci-FiDude678: (VIOLENT! sexy!) 4,3,2,1 Earth below us. Drifting, falling!

PeaceLove&Pink: (shut up brad!) The dog days are over!

TheGloriousFurter: I don't ever want just another boy or a girl  
>Cause baby you and I,<br>Baby you and I could change the world  
>I don't ever want just another boy or a girl to love<br>I'm stuck, stuck, stuck on you, On you

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: (Awww) your love is my drug!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: LALALALA LALALALA ELMOS WORLD!

CrimsonRedBitch: (why are we talking in parentheses?) I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT! **(A/N: Yepp this song again XD)**

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell

MysteriousCreeperO_o: (idk you started it) Baby, baby, baby, oooohhh!

TheGloriousFurter: (GAY riff raff) p-p-p-poker face, p-p-p-poker face

CrimsonRedBitch: (frank:) You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
>No you don't even like, no you don't even like, no you don't even like boys<br>You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
>No you don't even like, no you don't even like, no you don't even like boys<p>

TheGloriousFurter: baby, I was born this way!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: I think it's safe to say that frank is lady gaga, magenta is Katy perry and riff raff is Justin Beiber (really?)

CrimsonRedBitch: I'm not Katy perry I'm Kelly Clarkson!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: ?

CrimsonRedBitch: KIDDING! yea I like Katy perry! She's hot!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: (IKR!) EDDIE WAS MATCHBOX 20!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: yes and rocky was Elmo

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: dodododo Dora!

Sci-FiDude678: Janet was Florence + the machine

PeaceLove&Pink: you got it! Who were you?

Sci-FiDude678: MAJOR TOM!

PeaceLove&Pink: who?

Sci-FiDude678: uuuggghhhhh!

Sci-FiDude678 is offline

CrimsonRedBitch: Columbia was Ke$ha!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOW!

TheGloriousFurter: that game sucks

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: :'((

CrimsonRedBitch: don't be mean to her!

TheGloriousFurter: quit defendn ur gf. U kno it sucked

CrimsonRedBitch: she's not my gf. We're just really close and secondly it was kinda fun

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Geeeennnntttaaaaaaa! I thought we were secret lesbian lovers! D:

PeaceLove&Pink: whaaaaaa...?

CrimsonRedBitch: she's joking

TheGloriousFurter: uhuh... thts y u guys were singing I kissed a girl

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: CIRCLE!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: ?

TheGloriousFurter: hes watchin barny. Godd he turns mee on wen hes distractd...

CrimsonRedBitch: no one needed to know that...

TheGloriousFurter: dont care. Hey rocky lets go playy a game ;)

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: KAYYY! :D

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo is offline

TheGloriousFurter is offline

PeaceLove&Pink: eww... DX

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: FRAAAAANKIIIIEEEE! D,:

CrimsonRedBitch: it's ok, Columbia. You can come over to my house. I know what will make you feel better :)

MysteriousCreeperO_o: magenta!

CrimsonRedBitch: what? We're going to paint our nails.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: YAY! be over in a few!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is offline

PeaceLove&Pink: can I come over too?

CrimsonRedBitch: sure ^_^

PeaceLove&Pink: yay!

PeaceLove&Pink is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Maya, I thought that we were going to have our first tonight?

CrimsonRedBitch: Damn it! I completely forgot. Well, they don't have to stay the night ;)

MysteriousCreeperO_o: ;) godd I want you so bad right now!

CrimsonRedBitch: well come here sexy! ;)

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: umm... This just got REALLY awkward...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: FUCK!

CrimsonRedBitch: OMG EDDIE WE ARE SO SORRY!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: nah, it's okay

CrimsonRedBitch: Godd I'm so embarrassed now...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: ...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

PeaceLove&Pink is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: wuts with all the tensionn in here?

PeaceLove&Pink: yea, you could cut the tension with a knife in here...

CrimsonRedBitch: ...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: anywayyyysssss... I'm gonna leave you guys alone...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: JUST KEEP SWIMMING, JUST KEEP SWIMMING!

CrimsonRedBitch: WTF?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: idk...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: hey magenta? Do you have a belt I can use?

CrimsonRedBitch: yea sure.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: thnx :)

CrimsonRedBitch: I'll be right back, I need to check something.

PeaceLove&Pink: Kay Kay we'll be here.

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is offline

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: aww poor eddie... He was all lonely...,

CrimsonRedBitch: back!

TheGloriousFurter is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o: what's with all of the screaming and laughing coming from your room?

TheGloriousFurter: what kind of screaming?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: idk! Why does it matter?

TheGloriousFurter: think about it riff

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: EWW FRANK!

CrimsonRedBitch: XD actually, Columbia tied Janet up with my belt and now she's putting random stuff on her feet...

PeaceLove&Pink: AAAAAHH! THEYRE HITTING ME WITH A GIGANTIC ERASER!

TheGloriousFurter: XD brutal!

CrimsonRedBitch: XD hahahah this is fun!

PeaceLove&Pink: you guys are bitches!

CrimsonRedBitch: ok let her go

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: NOOO! I like watching her squirm! MWAHAHAAHAHAH!

PeaceLove&Pink: YOU ARE A MEAN PERSON COCO!

CrimsonRedBitch: XD

PeaceLove&Pink: YOU TOO GENTAMICIN!

CrimsonRedBitch: what?

PeaceLove&Pink: STUPID AUTOCORRECT!

TheGloriousFurter: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHHA!

PeaceLove&Pink: AHHHH LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOO!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: fine... There.

CrimsonRedBitch: JANET! PULL YOUR SHIRT BACK UP!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: what the hell is going on in there?

PeaceLove&Pink: THERE'S A SPIDER IN MY BRA!

TheGloriousFurter: that's one lucky spider ;)

PeaceLove&Pink: GAHHHH! SPIDER IN MY BOOBS! SPIDER IN MY BOOBS!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: SOMEONE MAKE HER SHUT UP!

CrimsonRedBitch: *SLAP* problem solved!

PeaceLove&Pink: Nesbit...

CrimsonRedBitch: what?

PeaceLove&Pink: STUPID AUTOCORRECT! GAH I MEANT MEANIE!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I think it's time for me and Janet to leave...

PeaceLove&Pink: I feel so violated... Perverted spider, crawling into my bra like that...

CrimsonRedBitch: good idea... Bye guys

PeaceLove&Pink is offline

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is offline

TheGloriousFurter: that was one lucky spider...

TheGloriousFurter is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Genta?

CrimsonRedBitch: Yes Riff?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: are you ready?

CrimsonRedBitch: ... Um... Yea...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: you shouldn't be scared. I love you and that's all that matters.

CrimsonRedBitch: I love you too.

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

**A/N: HAHAHAHA so this story is partially based on some actual events. One day my little sister walked into my room and wrapped my legs together with a belt and started putting random socks and slippers on ONE of my feet. Then she started hitting my with and eraser the size of a brick. The spider in the bra thing happened too. My friend, Heather, and I were playing a game and she runs into the room screaming "THERE'S A DEAD SPIDER IN MY BRA!" so I just HAD to add that to this story. XD that being said "GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE SEWER AND REVIEW!...please"**


	12. Chapter 12

TheGloriousFurter is online

CrimsonRedBitch is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

Sci-FiDude678 is online

PeaceLove&Pink is is online

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!

CrimsonRedBitch: what?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I'm pregnant!

CrimsonRedBitch: WHAT? who's the dad?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: JANET!

PeaceLove&Pink: I'm Columbia's baby daddy!

TheGloriousFurter: I KNEW JANET WAS A GUY!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Frank you're an idiot

CrimsonRedBitch: who's gonna be the baby?

PeaceLove&Pink: we were wondering if you riff and frank would be the kids?

CrimsonRedBitch: sure!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: why not? I've ALWAYS wanted 14 year old lesbian parents. *facepalm*

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: well then!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: this is one of the WEIRDEST convos ever...

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: I didn't have my hand down my pants!

Sci-FiDude678: wtf?

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: I think I'll go get drunk and beat up some midgets

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: I stand corrected.

TheGloriousFurter: XD hes been watchin famly guy the past 3 hrs

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: FRANKIE BE MY SON!

TheGloriousFurter: ok

CrimsonRedBitch: frank! We're siblings now!

TheGloriousFurter: Just dont fall in luv wit me!

CrimsonRedBitch: Dx eww gross!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: this is one disfuntional family! The parents are 14 year old girls, the sister and the blonde brother are dating, and one of the moms is dating the transvestite son, and the other mom is forever alone...

CrimsonRedBitch: XD

Sci-FiDude678: this is too weird for me. I'm getting off

Sci-FiDude678 is offline

PeaceLove&Pink: ugh brad is such a square

TheGloriousFurter: ur one to talk

PeaceLove&Pink: THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR MOTHER!

TheGloriousFurter: sorry mom :(

CrimsonRedBitch: XD

MysteriousCreeperO_o: never let magenta get drunk ok?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: why?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: we broke into our parents liquor cabinet. she's dancing on the table. Maybe this isn't so bad...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: since when did Genta become care free?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: she made me swear not to tell anyone.

CrimsonRedBitch: STRIPPER POLES ARE FUNN!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: THEY RR!

PeaceLove&Pink: why do you guys own a stripper pole?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: we dont. She's just grinding on a basketball hoop in our backyard. :)

TheGloriousFurter: *drool*

MysteriousCreeperO_o: you shouldn't think about your sister that way frank. It's unhealthy.

TheGloriousFurter: at least she isn't my real sister

MysteriousCreeperO_o: ...touche...

CrimsonRedBitch: WHOO! RIFF RAFFS MAKIN IT RAIN!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I wanna get wasted!

CrimsonRedBitch: Cum on ovr! Haha cum... Yumm...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: maybe not...

CrimsonRedBitch: PLZZZZZZ!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: fine! If frank comes over too!

TheGloriousFurter: I'm down with gettin drunk!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: just letting you guys know, (not that anyone cares), I'm not getting on for a while. I can't stand it anymore...

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is offline

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is offline

TheGloriousFurter is offline

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: rocky likejanet

PeaceLove&Pink: Janet likes rocky

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: Janet date rocky?

PeaceLove&Pink: yes

MysteriousCreeperO_o: do you guys wanna come over too?

PeaceLove&Pink: sure ^_^

PeaceLove&Pink is is offline

CrimsonRedBitch: RAYMOND I LOVE YOU!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHHA UR SO SEXY WHEEEN UR DRUNKK!

CrimsonRedBitch: OH MY GODD I WANT YOU SO BAD RIGHT NOW!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

TheGloriousFurter is online

PeaceLove&Pink is is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: OH GODD!

TheGloriousFurter: what?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: MAGENTA AND RIFF RAFF ARE GRINDING ON THE COUCH! DX

TheGloriousFurter: u obviously need some alcohol! Drink up!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: AHH! IT BURNS! ooh give me more!

TheGloriousFurter: CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!

PeaceLove&Pink: Frank are you drunk?

TheGloriousFurter: yeeees!

PeaceLove&Pink: how you haven't drunk anything yet.

TheGloriousFurter: ive been drunk every day since the beginning of fifth grade!

PeaceLove&Pink: that actually explains a lot...

TheGloriousFurter: well drink up!

* * *

><p>PeaceLove&amp;Pink: WHO WANTS TO PLAYY SPIN... SPIN... Ummm...<p>

CrimsonRedBitch: SPIN THE BOTTLE!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: I WANNA GO FIRST!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: YESH! I gets to kisss magennnnntA!

CrimsonRedBitch: Cum'ere sexy!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: WOO! DAMN RIFF YOUR FUCKIN HUGE!

PeaceLove&Pink: RIFF PUT UR PANTS BACK ON!

TheGloriousFurter: MAGENTA TAKE UR SHIRT OFFF!

CrimsonRedBitch: FUCK U RIFF!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: wutdidido!

CrimsonRedBitch: I meant frank... XDD

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: I am the great Cornholio. I need T.P. for my bunghole!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: oh teh tiotle ppaer is udner the purpe flyng dragoon!

CrimsonRedBitch: NOOOOOO! it's in the fat cats asss crak!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: u guys are totally wasted! obviusly its rite heer!

TheGloriousFurter: COLUMBIA! WHY DID U THROW A LAMP AT ME!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: ahahahahaha woops!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: MY TURN TO SPIN THE BOTTLE!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: BABY DADDY! U GOTSA KISS MEEE!

TheGloriousFurter: now that's hot!

PeaceLove&Pink: U TASTE AWSUM COCO!

TheGloriousFurter: MY TURN!

TheGloriousFurter: GEEEEENNNNNNTTTTTTTAAAAAAAA!

CrimsonRedBitch: hehehehehehehe!

CrimsonRedBitch: omygodd! FRANK GET BAK OVR HEER!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: RIFF WUT THE FUCK!

CrimsonRedBitch: riff... how could you?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: you whore!

PeaceLove&Pink: Riff calm down

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Get... Out... NOW!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: cmon genta...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: no shes not leaving

CrimsonRedBitch: try to stop me. And have fun explaining to dad why I'm not here.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is is offline

TheGloriousFurter is offline

PeaceLove&Pink is offline

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o: DAMMIT!

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

**A/N: OOOOOH! Somebody has anger issues! All in all this was fun to write. Except the end. I all most cried. AND I WROTE IT! XD REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

CrimsonRedBitch is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

TheGloriousFurter is online

PeaceLove&Pink is online

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Genta? R u ok?

CrimsonRedBitch: no... I'm not...

TheGloriousFurter: don't feel bad. Who needs that piece of shit anyways?

CrimsonRedBitch: I need him...

PeaceLove&Pink: no you don't! You can do so much better than him!

CrimsonRedBitch: you guys just don't understand...

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

CrimsonRedBitch: I'm getting off now...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: wait!

CrimsonRedBitch: what the hell do you you want!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: please come home. I'm sorry!

CrimsonRedBitch: no

MysteriousCreeperO_o: why not!

CrimsonRedBitch: YOU HIT ME!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: I'M SORRY!

CrimsonRedBitch: I DON'T CARE! YOU STILL HIT ME! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER HURT ME BUT YOU DID!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: I didn't mean it...

CrimsonRedBitch: I don't care...

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o: what have i done...

TheGloriousFurter: youll get over her.

CrimsonRedBitch is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o: you don't get it. Maya is the air I breathe, the light in my life, my lover, my savior, my life. I worship the ground she walks on. I would die without her. I've started cutting myself ever since she left. I just need her to come back. I love her. I love her more than I love the moon drenched shores of transsexual. She is the only reason I can stand this damn planet. Without her, I'm not even sure who I am anymore. She makes me whole. She's my soulmate an I need her!

CrimsonRedBitch: i love you too... I just can't come back...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: please!

CrimsonRedBitch: I'm sorry, but no. I can't risk you lashing out at me again

MysteriousCrreeperO_o: I swear I won't ever hurt you ever!

CrimsonRedBitch: that's what you said the first time...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself! I was drunk and didn't know what was going on.

CrimsonRedBitch: I'm sorry I just can't.

MysteriousCreeperO_o: yes you can!

CrimsonRedBitch: Raymond I can't! Just leave me alone!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: ... She's crying now...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: You're such a bitch! GODD you can go die for all I care! I can't believe that my first time was with you! I hate you!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: she ran into the bathroom...

CrimsonRedBitch: it doesn't matter. You still hit me and I can't come home...

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o: my life is ruined...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: ...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I can't hear anything coming from the otherside of the door...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: WELL GET IN THERE AND MAKE SURE SHE IS OKAY!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I can't. It's locked...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: WELL BREAK IT DOWN!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: IT'S NOT WORKING!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: EDDIE! WE NEED YOUR HELP!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: yea

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Genta locked herself in my bathroom and we can't get it open. Can you try to break it down?

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: yea I'll be there soon

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o: can you hear anything?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: no...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: I'm coming over and don't tell me I can't.

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

PeaceLove&Pink: oh godd I hope she's ok...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: me too...

PeaceLove&Pink: is Eddie there yet?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: no but riff is. He tryin to bust the door down.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: it's not working...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: eddies here!

PeaceLove&Pink: did he get the door open?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: not yet but I can hear the wood cracking

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o: SOMEONE CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!

PeaceLove&Pink: what's going on!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Eddie got the door open. It looks like she fell and hit her head on the edge of the bathtub….

PeaceLove&Pink: oh my godd...

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: this ambulance is taking to long. I'll take her to the hospital myself. I have a car and I know how to get there

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o: FUCK! this is all my fault!

PeaceLove&Pink: no it's not

MysteriousCreeperO_o: YES IT IS! IM THE ONE THAT HIT HER! IF I HADN'T HIT HER SHE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT! if she dies, her blood is on my hands...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT! SHE'S NOT GONNA DIE!

TheGloriousFurter: DX ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! SHES NOT GONNA DIE SO STOP SAYING THAT! RIFF IF YOURE THT FUCKING WORIED ABOUT HER WHY DON'T YOU GO DOWN TI THE FUCKING HOSPITAL ND MAKE SHURE SHES OK!

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: hes going to make sure she's ok and I'm going with him

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is offline

PeaceLove&Pink: ...

TheGloriousFurter: FUCK!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is online

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: she's been admitted. They say that she has a minor concussion and as long as she does ok over the next few days, she'll be fine.

PeaceLove&Pink: :')

TheGloriousFurter: :D

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o: she's gonna be fine. She's resting right now

TheGloriousFurter: thank godd!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: the doctor said she'd be fine but they need to keep her here for a few days so she can rest and they can watch over her.

MysteriousCreeperO_o: I have to leave. I'm sorry. Family issues

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: she's awake now.

PeaceLove&Pink: is there any way Genta can get on?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: yea she can use her phone.

CrimsonRedBitch is online

CrimsonRedBitch: hi guys...

TheGloriousFurter: UR OK!

CrimsonRedBitch: yea. Wow Frank, you're the last person i would expect to care...

TheGloriousFurter: OF COURSE I CARE! ur like my sister

CrimsonRedBitch: aww I love u too! :)

PeaceLove&Pink: we were so worried about you!

CrimsonRedBitch: I know...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: do you remember what happened?

CrimsonRedBitch: I remember fighting with riff and then waking up in the hospital. What happened in between then?

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: well coco told us you locked yourself in the bathroom and then everything got quiet. I came over and broke the door down then brought you here.

CrimsonRedBitch: Eddie you saved my life :) if there is ANYTHING I can do to repay you, let me know.

Rock'n'RockSaxophone: don't worry about.

CrimsonRedBitch: no you saved me. I owe you.

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: just get better ok?

CrimsonRedBitch: CAN DO!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: when r u coming home?

CrimsonRedBitch: I'm not sure. They said they had to do some tests.

PeaceLove&Pink: I hope everything goes well.

CrimsonRedBitch: thanks.

CrimsonRedBitch: ... Where's riff...?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: we're not shure... He said he had to leave

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: he was here, but he left before you woke up.

CrimsonRedBitch: bullshit! Last year when I was in the hospital, he NEVER left my side the entire week I was there. And when I was discharged, he switched into home schooling with me the entire two months just to make sure I was ok. haha…. You guys were so afraid that we had run away.

PeaceLove&Pink: Genta it's not like that...

CrimsonRedBitch: then what is it?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Some people are like Slinkies ... not really good for anything, but you can't help smiling when you see one tumble down the stairs

TheGloriousFurter: ... What?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Life isn't about the number of breaths we take, but the moments that take our breath away. Like choking.

CrimsonRedBitch: XD

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: YES! I got her to laugh! Tension relieved. I feel accomplished...

CrimsonRedBitch: I have to go. They need to run some stupid tests :P

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

TheGloriousFurter: WAAAAH!

PeaceLove&Pink: what's wrong?

TheGloriousFurter: I DON'T WANT GENTA TO DIE!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: DUDE! SHUT! UP!

TheGloriousFurter: ... *sniffle*...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: whos gonna stay with genta?

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: I will. I'm in homeschool anyways so its not like I'll be missing. Like I care.

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I hope genta gets back soon

PeaceLove&Pink: why?

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: this is REALLY awkward...

TheGloriousFurter: STAY AWAY FROM MY GF!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: AWWW I LUV YOU FRANK!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: bitch...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: D':

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is offline

TheGloriousFurter: WTF MAN?

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is offline

PeaceLove&Pink: so...

TheGloriousFurter: AWKWARD!

TheGloriousFurter is offline

PeaceLove&Pink is offline


	14. Chapter 14

TheGloriousFurter is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is online

PeaceLove&Pink is online

Sci-FiDude678 is is online

CrimsonRedBitch is online

CrimsonRedBitch: I'M GETTING RELEASED TODAY!

PeaceLove&Pink: that's great!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: WOOOOO!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: u r ok? :D

CrimsonRedBitch: yes Rocky, I'm ok. :D

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: yepp! The doctors said that everything is fine.

Si-FiDude678: magenta you were sick?

TheGloriousFurter: no shit! Wher the fuck hav u been dumbass?

Sci-FiDude: HURTFUL!

PeaceLove&Pink: shut up brad...

CrimsonRedBitch: Columbia, can I stay at your house?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: OF COURSE! WE CAN PAINT NAILS ND WATCH MOVIES! OOOH! ND WE CAN TIE JANET UP ND PUT SPIDERS IN HER BRA AND WATCH HER SQUIRM!

PeaceLove&Pink: NO!

TheGloriousFurter: i wud SOO pay to c tht!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: hey Janet wanna come over?

PeaceLove&Pink: NO!

CrimsonRedBitch: we know where you live

PeaceLove&Pink: I moved!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: im standing outside ur window right now!

PeaceLove&Pink: no you're not!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: other window Janet!

PeaceLove&Pink: OHMYGODD!

TheGloriousFurter: she was seriously outside?

PeaceLove&Pink: YES AND SHE SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!

Sci-FiDude678: XD

CrimsonRedBitch: hahaha figures. She once stood infront of my house for an hour until I promised to buy her an ice-cream cone XD

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: yea u could of atleast let me in since it was POURING RAIN!

PeaceLove&Pink: geez genta your such a bitch! XD

CrimsonRedBitch: I know XDD

TheGloriousFurter: wen r u coming home! I NEEDS TO C U!

CrimsonRedBitch: I'll be home in about two hours.

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

CrimsonRedBitch: hahaha I missed you too, Rocky

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: You bet your size 6 ass!

TheGloriousFurter: we r watching the devil wears prada

Sci-FiDude678: I LOVE THAT MOVIE!

CrimsonRedBitch: brad... Do you have something you need to tell us?

Sci-FiDude678 is offline

CrimsonRedBitch: poor brad...

TheGloriousFurter: hes bound to come out of da closet sometime...

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: ok you have been officially discharged! Ready to go babe?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: U TWO R DATING NOW!

CrimsonRedBitch: yes...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: AWWWWWW!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: ok I have to drive genta home but I'll be back in a little

CrimsonRedBitch: I'll miss you :(

PeaceLove&Pink: you will be in the car with him

CrimsonRedBitch: I know...

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is offline

CrimsonRedBitch: :(

PeaceLove&Pink: *eyeroll* :)

TheGloriousFurter: hahaha

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: Sharks...they only bite when you touch their private parts

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: ...

TheGloriousFurter: 50 first dates

PeaceLove&Pink: you guys watch A LOT of tv

TheGloriousFurter: nah were on utube xP

CrimsonRedBitch: XD I love that movie

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: we should watch it when u come home

CrimsonRedBitch: ok! ^_^

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: frank? Y r u always hangin out with rocky?

TheGloriousFurter: we r friends

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: we is bf/bf

TheGloriousFurter: ROCKY!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: FRANK!

TheGloriousFurter: Columbia!

PeaceLove&Pink: ROCKY!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: JANET!

TheGloriousFurter: Rocky!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: FRANK!

TheGloriousFurter: COLUMBIA!

PeaceLove&Pink: ROCKY!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: JANET!

CrimsonRedBitch: MAGENTA!

PeaceLove&Pink: wtf?

CrimsonRedBitch: I don't know. I was bored

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: FRANK WE R OVR!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: The longest recorded flight of a chicken is thirteen seconds

CrimsonRedBitch: ok then... Janet is Columbia still at your house?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: yes, yes I am

CrimsonRedBitch: that explains why you aren't at your house right now...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: UR HOME?

CrimsonRedBitch: I'm sitting in your room right now. You really need to clean up in here...

TheGloriousFurter: GENTAAAAAA!

CrimsonRedBitch: FRRRAAAANNNKKK!

CrimsonRedBitch: damn Columbia! you got here fast!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I... Ran... Can't... Breathe... HELP!...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: R.I.P. Nell Columbia Campbell

CrimsonRedBitch: XDD

TheGloriousFurter: ur name is Nell?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: ...yes...

PeaceLove&Pink: I'M COMING OVER TO SEE YOU GENTA! Columbia I will KILL YOU if you put a spider on me!

Sparklezz&&GliiterLuvver13: DAMN!

TheGloriousFurter: I WANNA SEE GENTA!

CrimsonRedBitch: PARTY AT COLUMBIA'S!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: O U KNO I WANNA TAKE U 2 THE SPACSHIPP RACES!

TheGloriousFurter: I LOVE THAT SONG!

PeaceLove&Pink: what time can we come over?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: now if u want

CrimsonRedBitch: can Eddie come?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: sure...?

CrimsonRedBitch: yay!

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

TheGloriousFurter: AWKWARD!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: come home

CrimsonRedBitch: no

MysteriousCreeperO_o: please

CrimsonRedBitch: no

MysteriousCreeperO_o: PLEASE!

CrimsonRedBitch: ok

MysteriousCreeperO_o: really? :D

CrimsonRedBitch: no

MysteriousCreeperO_o: DAMMIT! Why not?

TheGloriousFurter: she's datin edie now

MysteriousCreeperO_o: ...

CrimsonRedBitch: yep and I love him.

MysteriousCreeperO_o: when did this happen?

CrimsonRedBitch: when he saved my life and stayed at the hospital with me. Unlike you...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: it's not like that! I couldn't stay!

CrimsonRedBitch: don't care :) I love him now. You are nothing :)

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o: WHAT THE FUCK?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: don't feel bad riff. Shell get ovr it...

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

CrimsonRedBitch is online

CrimsonRedBitch: ... Is he gone?

PeaceLove&Pink: yea. You should really be easier on him. He really misses you

CrimsonRedBitch: I. DON'T. CARE!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: ppl shuld come ovr now...

TheGloriousFurter: kk!

TheGloriousFurter is offline

PeaceLove&Pink is is offline

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is online

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: Genta, what are out plans for tonight?

CrimsonRedBitch: PARTY AT COCO'S!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: umm... Ok...

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is offline

CrimsonRedBitch: I LOVE HIM SO MUCH, COCO!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: eddie?

CrimsonRedBitch: no... Riff... I miss him...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: THEN. GO. BACK. TO. HIM!

CrimsonRedBitch: NO! I'm too embarrassed...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: GET TE FUCK OVER IT AND ASK HIM BACK OUT!

CrimsonRedBitch: no! I'm getting off

CrimsonRedBitch is offlineSparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: WTF? We're in the same house!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is offline

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o: is online

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: what's up man?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: not much...

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: can I tell you something? Man to man?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: sure...

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: I... I don't really like your sister... I mean I do, I just don't like like her...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LEADING HER ON?

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: Calm down! She just seemed like she needed someone and I was there. And trust me, she came on to me, not the other way around. I still like coco... But I might know how we can get you two back together...

MysteriousCreeperO_o: how?

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: call me. I don't trust talking on here

MysteriousCreeperO_o: ok

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is offline


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok, you guys are probably thinking "what the heck?1 I already read this!" yeah... about that. I changed chapter 13 and a little of 14 and I accidentally erased chapter 13. SOOOOO I had to earase chptrs. 14 & 15 too. So the thing with chapter 13 is that genta's not pregnant anymore (didn't like where that was going) and she slipped and hit her head which is why she was in the hospital. other than that nothing has changed. So read it if you want. Or not. I just summed it up for you just now sooo... I'll shut up now :D**

CrimsonRedBitch is online

PeaceLove&Pink is online

TheGloriousFurter is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

Sci-FiDude678 is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o is is online

CrimsonRedBitch: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JANET!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: Happy birthday :)

TheGloriousFurter: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I maked u a cuppycake but I eated it :(

MysteriousCreeperO_o: That's Frank's way of saying that he didn't know it was your birthday until literally two minutes ago. And happy birthday.

Sci-FiDude678: happy birthday

PeaceLove&Pink: thanks guys ^_^

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: happi b-day

PeaceLove&Pink: go die in a hole Rocky!

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: D'X

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo is offline

TheGloriousFurter: OH BABY!

TheGloriousFurter is offline

CrimsonRedBitch: why are you being so mean to Rocky?

PeaceLove&Pink: Because he is an asshole. Besides, I'm dating Brad now.

Sci-FiDude678: We're dating now? Awesome :D

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: first off, don't be mad at rocky. Franks the one u shuld b mad at. He took advanttage of rockys... stupidity. And second, If you left rocky cuz hes an asshole then why are u datin brad? He's an asshole too.

Sci-FiDude678: HEY!

CrimsonRedBitch: ok there two types of assholes. The ones that are total jerks and don't give a fuck about anyone but them selves like SOME people we know *cough* Riff Raff/ Frank *cough*, and then there are the sweet, nice assholes that try to do niece thongs for everyone but epically fail at it *cough* brad *cough*

MysteriousCreeperO_o: HEY I'M NOT AN ASSHOLE!

PeaceLove&Pink: hey, whats a niece thong?

CrimsonRedBitch: what? Oh Hahah XD I meant nice things!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: wooooow

TheGloriousFurter is online

TheGloriousFurter: rockys crying now. Nice job janet

PeaceLove&Pink: :(

Sci-FiDude678: it's ok Janet.

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Maya, where's Eddie?

CrimsonRedBitch: why? Are you buddie- buddie with MY bf now?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: no I just need to ask him something.

CrimsonRedBitch: ugh...

DemonBarber13 is online

LovettbytheSea246 is online

DemonBarber13: would anyone care for a shave?

LovettbytheSea246: 'Ow 'bout a nice meat pie?

Sci-FiDude678: Yumm... Meat pies...

PeaceLove&Pink: O.O

TheGloriousFurter: umm... U guys are in the wrong fanfiction...

CrimsonRedBitch: WTF are you talking about frank?

TheGloriousFurter: What? You don't think any of this is real do you? We are all fictional characters from the mind of Richard O'Brien, except for Mr. Todd an Mrs. Lovett, and now thousands of people use us as characters for whatever random ideas they come up with. And it's not just us. People will use whatever fictional character. You name it, there's probably a fanfiction for it.

PeaceLove&Pink: Frank, are you high?

TheGloriousFurter: ...yeah... :D

CrimsonRedBitch: of course...

TheGloriousFurter: LOLOLOLOLOLOL!

Sparklezz&&GliiterLuvver13: Frank ur an idiot... We r obvusly real peeple! We can sees r refllecition! GAAWD I'M OLD!

TheGloriousFurter: coco tahts a pic of my grampa...

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: OOOOOOHHHHHH! I KNEW I WASN'T AN OLD GUY!

CrimsonRedBitch: Coco are YOU high?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: SECOND HAND MARIJUANA SMOKE BITCHES!

CrimsonRedBitch: Coco, if you don't like frank, why are you at his house?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: I... Don't... Know...

TheGloriousFurter: bucuz I'm FUCKIN SEXI!

Sci-FiDude678: So... What about those pies...?

PeaceLove&Pink: DUDE! THEYRE MADE FROM PEOPLE!

Sci-FiDude678: O_O

DemonBarber13: How about a shave, PeaceLove&Pink?

PeaceLove&Pink: EEK!

PeaceLove&Pink is offline

Sci-FiDude678: I could use a shave...

CrimsonRedBitch: just take him...

TheGloriousFurter: we'll mis ya brad...…...

...LOLOLOL I PAZSED OUT ONN THE DOTT BUTTTOOOONNNNNN!

LovettbytheSea246: I wonder what he'll taste like...

Sci-FiDude678: O_O NEVERMIND!

Sci-FiDude678 is offline

DemonBarber13: Anyone else?

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is offline

TheGloriousFurter is offline

LovettbytheSea246: Soooo, Mr. T…. It's just us two, now…..

DemonBarber13 is offline

LovettbytheSea246: And I just wanted to say…..

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is online

LovettbytheSea246: I LOVE YOU! I always have and I always will! I know you still love Lucy, but SHE'S GONE NOW! There's no point in dwelling in the past, life is for the alive! I could be twice the wife she was! You an' me by the sea! Maybe not like I imagined…. Maybe not the way you remember… But we could get by…

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: Look, I'm flattered, but I already have a gf…. And I have no idea who you are…

LovettbytheSea246: O.O …..Umm… sorry about that….. Mrs. Lovett by the way.

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: Eddie. Nice to meet you Mrs. Lovett.

LovettbytheSea246: Nice to meet you Eddie. Well, I best be going. Bye!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: Bye :)

LovettbytheSea246 is offline

CrimsonRedBitch is online

PeaceLove&Pink is online

TheGloriousFurter is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

Sci-FiDude678 is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

CrimsonRedBitch: …..are they gone?

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: who?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: THE CREEPY PEOPLE SWEENEY TODD AND MRS. LOVEEEETTTTT!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: ….. Who…?

TheGloriousFurter: UUUGHH! DEMONBARBER13 AND .246!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: Well, Idk about demonbarber13 but .246 is REALLY nice.

PeaceLove&Pink: SWEENEY TRIED TO KILL ME!

Sci-FiDude 678: AND MRS. LOVETT WANTED TO EAT ME!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: I don't believe you. You two are soooo over dramatic!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: they were pretty creepy man…..

DemonBarber13 is online

CrimsonRedBitch: GAAAAHHHH! IT'S HIM!

CrimsonRedBitch is offlineMysteriousCreeperO_o is offlineSparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is offlineTheGloriousFurter is offlineSci-FiDude678 is offline

DemonBarber13: Have you seen Mrs. Lovett?

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: She left to try and find you….

DemonBarber13: Damn…. I need her to help me hide the bodies!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: O.O

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is offline

LovettbytheSea246 is online

DemonBarber13: There you are! I got you some more "pie filling"

LovettbytheSea246: Always work to be done….

LovettbytheSea246 is offline

DemonBarber13 is offline

**I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! I JUST got my computer privlages(?) back. I will try to update as soon as I can! **

**I also wanted to say thanks to everyone that reviewed :D Reviews make me happy! **

**Ok, one more thing,... HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO RICHARD O'BRIEN! ONE OF THE MOST AMAZING PEOPLE EVVVEEEEERRRRR! **

**Ok, I'm done... oh! and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

CrimsonRedBitch is online

TheGloriousFurter is online

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo is online

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is online

Sci-FiDude678 is online

MysteriousCreeperO_o is online

PeaceLove&Pink is online

Rock'n'RollSaxophone is online

CrimsonRedBitch: Hey Brad, guess what?

Sci-FiDude678: What?

CrimsonRedBitch: I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!

Sci-FiDude678: MAGENTA STOP IT! OR ELSE!

CrimsonRedBitch: What? You comin' to get me!

Sci-FiDude678: I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO AZKABAN BITCH!

TheGloriousFurter: wut are they doin'

CrimsonRedBitch: You and what army?

Sci-FiDude678: Me and Dumbldore's army!

CrimsonRedBitch: not if I kill you first!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: They've been doing this ever since they had that Harry Potter movie marathon over spring break. Where the hell have you been?

Sci-FiDude678: YOU WOULDN'T!1

CrimsonRedBitch: OH BUT I WOULD! But first….. CRUCIO!11

PeaceLove&Pink: YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!

CrimsonRedBitch: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!1

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: Since when have janet & genta been into hp?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: SINCE SPRING BREAK!

CrimsonRedBitch: AVADA KEDAVRA! HAHAHAHAHA!

Sci-FiDude678: bitch….

PeaceLove&Pink: t(-.-)

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: I AM THE BOY WHO LIVED!

Sci-FiDude678: NO I AM! I AM THE BOY WHO LIVED!

CrimsonRedBitch: again…..and again….. and again…. You little brat

PeaceLove&Pink: aww you're just jealous because Voldemort pays more attention to him than he does to you, huh Bella?

CrimsonRedBitch: NEVER SPEAK HIS NAME YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: are the four of us the only sane people left?

TheGloriousFurter: yepp

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: huh…. I always thought of Janet being ginny because she loves brad…. But she does have that Hermione vibe to her…

TheGloriousFurter: NOT YOU TOO! NOOOOO!

PeaceLove&Pink: I AM NOT A FILTHY MUDBLOOD!11

TheGloriousFurter: yes you are

Sci-FiDude678: Frank do you even know what that means?

TheGloriousFurter: NOPE!

CrimsonRedBitch: stupid muggle….

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: ya know whats gross? Nipple rings.

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: ….. What?

PeaceLove&Pink: EWWWW THAT IS GROSS!

TheGloriousFurter: I think theyre sexy….

CrimsonRedBitch: haha you know what would suck? If you had one and it got ripped out. xD

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: ! OMG THAT WOULD SUCK!

Sci-FiDude678: OWW IT HURTS JUST EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT! Dx I HATE YOU BELLATRIX!

CrimsonRedBitch: shut it harry or I'll crucio you again!

Sci-FiDude678: You don't have a heart do you?

MysteriousCreeprerO_o: she does but it's tiny and black and the size of a fly…

CrimsonRedBitch: t(-.-)

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?

TheGloriousFurter: *face palm*… wow….

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: ?

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: No, what would seriously suck is if you had one "there" and THAT got ripped out! XDDD

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: OHMIGOD THAT HURTS SO BAD!

CrimsonRedBitch: how the hell would you know?

TheGloriousFurter: xDD because it's happened to him before! IT GOT CAUGHT IN HIS ZIPPER XDDDDDDDDDDD! ROTFLMSAO!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: you're right… it's not funny…. IT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

CrimsonRedBitch: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG O-M-G!

PeaceLove&Pink: WHAT?

CrimsonRedBitch: THEY SELL HARRY POTTER WANDS AT BARNES & NOBLE! THEY EVEN HAVE DEATH EATER ONES!

Sci-FiDude678: NO WAY HOW MUCH?

CrimsonRedBitch: …. $30.… I'm four dollars short…

Sci-FiDude678: crap I'm short too…

PeaceLove&Pink: same here…. =(

TheGloriousFurter: OH MY FISHNETS ITS JUST A FREAKING STICK!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: He's got a point

CrimsonRedBitch: nuh uhh! it's a fancy stick…..

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: why do I hang out with you genta?

CrimsonRedBitch: because you love me ^_^

**PM BETWEEN CRIMSONREDBITCH AND ROCK'N'ROLLSAXOPHONE**

**CrimsonRedBitch: what the hell?**

**Rock'n'RollSaxophone: I figured out how to use private messaging on here!**

**CrimsonRedBitch: how do you open a PM?**

**Rock'n'RollSaxophone: ok first you go to menu at the top of the page and then you scroll down to where it says start a private meassage.**

**CrimsonRedBitch: how the hell did I not notice that?**

**Rock'n'RollSaxophone: beats me. Anyways I need to talk to you.**

**CrimsonRedBitch: yeah?**

**Rock'n'RollSaxophone: Look, I know you still love riff. And I can tell you don't like me like that. You never did. You only dated me because you loved that I saved you but not because you loved me. Why don't you go back out with your brother? I know you miss him and you know he really misses you.**

**CrimsonRedBitch: ….. You're right… I do miss him… ok … I will… thanks for being there for me though =)**

**Rock'n'RollSaxophone: youre welcome =)**

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: BANANA SHOOT OUT!

TheGloriousFurter: who wants to play the "in my ass" game?

PeaceLove&Pink: what?

TheGloriousFurter: ok so you have to say the name of a song and follow it with "in my ass" ok I'll start We like to party in my ass

CrimsonRedBitch: Funhouse in my ass

Sci-FiDude678: hey soul sister in my ass

PeaceLove&Pink: BRAD!

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: if you seek amy in my ass ;)

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: Fuckin perfect in my ass xDD

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Epiphany in my ass xDDD

CrimsonRedBitch: my friends in my ass

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver: PFFFWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!

TheGloriousFurter: A LITTLE PRIEST IN MY ASS!

PeaceLove&Pink: Frank, that's not funny just offensive!

TheGloriousFurter: OMF I DID NOT SEE THAT!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: ok, no more Sweeney todd songs…..

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo: last Friday night in my ass!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: California gurls in my ass =)

**Private Message between CRIMSONREDBITCH and MYSTERIOUSCREEPERO_O**

**MysteriousCreeperO_o: what the hell?**

**CrimsonRedBitch: that's what I said! Haha **

**MysteriousCreeperO_o: so I take it you're talking to me now**

**CrimsonRedBitch: so it seems…. Look, I wanted to apologize for how I was acting towards you… I never should have left… I love you. I never stopped loving you. **

**MysteriousCreeperO_o: I forgive you but…. I've fallen for someone else… sorry…**

**CrimsonRedBitch: oh….. **

**MysteriousCreeperO_o: kidding! Of course I still love you! **

**CrimsonRedBitch: NOT FUNNY. So are we dating now or… what?**

**MysteriousCreeperO_o: OF COURSE! **

**CrimsonRedBitch: =)**

Sci-FiDude678: I kissed a girl in my ass

TheGloriousFurter: wtf?

CrimsonRedBitch: columbia… I'm moving back to my house

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: YOU FIXED EVERYTHING WITH RIFF?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: yepp =) we're dating again

TheGloriousFurter: awww

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13: AWWWWW!

Rock'n'RollSaxophone: I'm happy for you guys

PeaceLove&Pink: … still kinda weird….

CrimsonRedBitch: Dark Lord, what do you want me to do with her?

MysteriousCreeperO_o: whatever you wish Bellatrix

CrimsonRedBitch: CRUCIO! MWAHAHAHAHA!

PeacLove&Pink: AHHHH!

Sci-FiDude678: STOP IT!

MysteriousCreeperO_o: AVADA KEDAVRA!

Sci-FiDude678: damn you….

TheGloriousFurter: not again. I'm leaving now..

TheGloriousFurter is offline

CreatureoftheGoldenSpeedo is offline

Sparklezz&&GlitterLuvver13 is offline

Rock'n'Rollsaxophone is offline

PeaceLove&Pink is offline

MysteriousCreeperO_o: Bellatrix, never leave me again

CrimsonRedBitch: of course not Dark Lord

MysteriousCreeperO_o: kiss me Bellatrix

CrimsonRedBitch: as you wish Dark Lord

MysteriousCreeperO_o is offline

CrimsonRedBitch is offline

**A/N: ahhh it feels good to have riffgenta back! **

**Ok, I did not mean to offend anyone with the Little Priest thing! My friends an I were playing "in my ass" and she said the song "A Little Priest" and once she realized how wrong it was her face was PRICELESS! So I felt the need to put this in. **

**Another thing: most of the events in this story are based on true things and I STILL don't own anything in here! Everything mentioned here belongs to its rightful owners.**

**One more thing. Akane Kuran, yes that was my little sister. she is adorable isn't she. haha she's a pain though xD I tried to get my brother to be riff raff but he wouldn't do it :( shame...**

**OH I want to say thanks to all that reviewed chapter 15! **

**Ok, I'm done...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
